The Runaway Winchester
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Sam Winchester that name is famous but there is another Sam who got out of the life she was Sam twin but when she was 13 she ran away nearly twenty years later she runs into two familiar people on a hunt, will her brothers be able to accept that she abandoned them to be normal? how will they fit into her life she has her kids to think about she's FBI she should arrest them on sight
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just a little back story on this just the back story, if you like it comment so I post more because other wise this is all you'll get.**

_~Summery~ _There were many reasons the Dean was overprotective of Sammy, mostly it was because he was all Dean had left, but another was the reason why the Winchesters did not speak of the dead. You see on the very first hunt Sammy ever went on there was someone else with them, Samantha. The Winchester that you'll never hear about, the one who went on the hunt with out permission and never made it back to the motel. Dean feels responsible for her death and he doesn't want that to happen to Sammy.

**Disclaimer: Mesa no Eric Kripke:(**

Castiel was addicted to dreaming. Most people would think that angles don't need to dream but really they just don't need to sleep. When Cas was human he enjoyed the experience and even though he was an angle again if he had some spare time he would lay down and try to figure out if the happy family he would see was real.

The mother looked like Dean or a female Sam, the father had dark hair and kind eyes. Cas never heard their names only their two children's, the young humans were called Mary, the older female, and Dean, they younger male. When Castiel first saw them the younger one was five and the older one was seven.

The family intrigued Cas, the mother was in law enforcement, the same kind that the Winchester's liked to impersonate. She had seen killers laugh at her like killing was fun and he had seen her eyes, sometimes he saw the same pain that had always seemed to be in Sam's eyes, but she got up and went about her life like she didn't care, something that Sam and Dean had only perfected because they had stopped giving a fuck after the second time the world had tried to end. The only difference was that all that sadness left her eyes when she was with her family, Cas wished that he could see that look in Deans eyes.

He had looked for the family but he could never find them, he had started thinking that they might just be a fabrication made by him mind because they made him happy.

-Line break-

"Sammy," a male voice called from the kitchen of the old house in Maryland, "You have to get rid of the devils trap above the door, the neighbors are going to think were worshiping the devil,"

"But-" a womans voice groaned from the couch where it's owner was sitting.

"No buts about it, a demon isn't going to show up at our front door and try to get in,"

"You don't know that," but the woman stood up and trudged to the garage to get some paint. She was tall, easily six feet, her light brown hair barley brushing her shoulders, her eyes were a pale green.

It took her almost the rest of the afternoon to cover the red paint on the celling of the porch but by three thirty she was sitting on the porch with a cold glass of iced tea when two children ran up the steps, the girl was probably about ten and the boy was about eight, "Hi Mom," they said as they brushed past her into the house both kissing her on the cheek as they passed.

-more crappy back story-

Sam Winchester wasn't one to worry about her children. If they got hurt she would say, they were having fun not learning how to fight monsters, but when they had to make a holiday decoration in class and Deans angle had pitch black wings and a trench coat she asked him about it.

"The angle watches us sometimes, like one time at school when you came home from your trip to California, he was standing by the trees watching,"

"Did you see his wings?" she had asked thinking he was just another parent from the school.

"Yeah, and when we we're at the beach and you we're letting us bury you,"

That's when she started to worry, she was always trying to catch sight of the angle, on,y when she was with her family did she properly forget about him.

Every Christmas Dean insisted that she put the angle man on the tree, her husband Tom thought that it was the funniest thing in the world that she was so worried about an angle in a trench coat with black wings.

**Do you like it?** **you are required by law to tell me if you do. Please? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2!**  
**I'm so freaking normal, hope you like it;)**

**Ok so there were some formatting things but i think i fixed them. sorry;P**  
I came back to my house after a long tiring day, I had been working a homicide that had really had me stumped but with the help of my partner, Agent Luke King, I had found the evidence I needed to arrest the husband who I knew had done it the whole time.  
I put my FBI badge and my gun on the bed side table in my room and changed out of the uncomfortable suit I have to where for work. I put on some jeans with a plaid button up, and went to watch something mindless on the TV, I didn't really know why I still watched that crap; I spent many mindless hours of my childhood watching that stuff in crappy motel rooms waiting for Dad to come back from his hunting trips.  
**-At Some Later Date-**  
I woke up when my phone rang, "Agent Winchester," I mumbled.  
"Get out of bed Sam it's we've got a case in some backwater town in Montana, they think it might be a serial killer,"  
"Couldn't this have waited till-" I glanced at the clock, 10:30, "Holy! Sorry Luke I'll be there in half an hour, Ok?"  
He grumbled and hung up.

After we got our case files we hit the road in my battered old black Chevy Caprice that I got from the bureau when I started working there. Luke knew about the supernatural stuff that we sometimes ran into, but in the three years we'd been working together we had never had a run in with any monsters other than people.  
"Do you think it might be one of your monster's?" Luke asked teasingly.  
"I'm not sure but a bunch of girls drained dry, not a drop of blood in them, if we run into a hunter I wouldn't be surprised," I saw Luke shudder, we'd met some rather unpleasant run ins with hunters on cases that turned out to be just your normal run of the mill crazy people.  
"Look I'll be sure about what this is once we see the bodies ok? Until I tell you otherwise just treat this like a normal case,"  
He nodded but he still looked apprehensive.

Dean usually dreamed of Hell, Purgatory, or being a demon, but in that night he dreamed of his sister, the last time he had seen her. He, Sammy and their father were heading out on a hunting trip, it was Sammy's first hunt and he was really excited, but Sam wanted to come to. Dad wouldn't even talk about taking Sam out with them, he thought of her as incapable and weak. Dean knew that Sam could have taken on the wrestling team and came out on top, but Dad wouldn't hear it, she was a useless girl and the only thing she could help with was research.  
She had begged Dad to take her with them but Dad had just ignored her and left, Sammy had shot her a pitying look but he was too excited to really care. When they had come back the motel room it had been empty and all of Sam's stuff was gone, Dean had remembered the fresh kill that they had found the werewolf eating. It had been human and Dean had seen shoes that had looked like Sam's on the unidentifiable corpse.  
Dean had woken up in a cold sweat and looked over at Sammy, his bed was empty but when the older Winchester scanned the room he found his brother sitting at his computer, "Morning sleepy head," Sammy laughed.  
"Is there any reason you're on the computer? We're not working a case,"  
"I may have found one, there girls were killed in Montana all of them were drained dry of blood,"  
"You think it might be a nest?"  
"It's definitely worth checking out,"  
Dean was just about to get up when they heard the sound of wings.

Luke and I were outside the coroner's office waiting for her to show up so we could see the bodies.  
A blond woman came around the corner and said, "Agents King and Winchester?" she asked.  
We nodded and she showed us the morgue. When she pulled out the bodies I could see why the bureau thought it could be a serial killer, all the victors were girls, around twenty, blond, and pretty, "So what's cause of death?" Luke asked the lady.  
"See these?" she said pointing to cuts on their throats, "They're on all the victims, they've got them all around their necks,"  
I bent down and looked closer at the wounds, "Do you know what could have made marks like this?" I asked.  
"Something with only canine teeth, I'd say a wild animal attack, but I've never seen any animal that only goes for the neck,"  
"Any crazy hypothesis?"  
"You're not a normal FBI agent are you?"  
Luke chuckled, "No, 'normal' isn't really my thing, but my kids like it so I'm cool. But about the bodies?"  
"Right, sorry," she laughed, "Well it could be vampires, if a lot of them were eating the same person but I guess thats pretty far fetched, vampires are only supposed to have the two long teeth, and anyways they're just legends,"  
"Yeah," I muttered, "Couldn't be,"  
Luke looked at me quizzically as I sat at my laptop in our hotel room looking up stuff, "You said that you'd never heard of a real vampire, so do you think it's just some psycho try to imitate one?"  
"I don't know, Dad never mentioned them so I thought that they weren't real, but, I don't know, this seems like something that might be like them at the least,"  
"Like what?" my ever doubting partner asked.  
"Well, I'm searching on the Internet for types of monsters that are like vampires, so, let's see, yeah, I know exactly what we're dealing with, I'm just doing research for kicks,"  
"Sorry Sam, I'm just feeling a bit useless right now,"  
I shook my head to clear it, "No it's ok, I've just got a headache," I rubbed my temples, "Why don't you just-" before I could give him something to do his phone started ringing.  
"Agent King," Luke said into the phone, "Really?" he looked really surprised, "Ok we'll be there in ten," he hung up.  
"What is it? Have they found another body, what?" I asked.  
"Where are they?" I asked getting up and grabbing my coat.

"They just left the coroners office, they left the number of their supervisor there though,"  
**You need to tell me if you like it cause otherwise I might not get around to posting the next bit for a month and we wouldn't want that now would we?**  
**You are all amazing! all of you**


	3. Chapter 3

**No formatting issues this time hopefully. if there are please tell me so I can fix them.**

**So hope you like it, I know I had fun writing it.**

Once we got to the coroner's office the lady who had shown us the bodies came out, "Did you two know about the other agents?" she asked.

"No, could you give us the number of their supervisor so we can sort this out," I asked trying not to look to jittery, when I had run into hunters before they weren't impersonating federal officers.

The woman left and Luke asked the question that had obviously been on his mind the whole way there, "Do you think their hunters?"

"Have we ever run into other agents on a case this small?"

"Well there was that one time-"

"But we got a call that time, if this isn't hunters I'll give you ten bucks,"

"Here you go agent, if you need anything else," she looked at me rather suggestively, "You know where I am,"

"Right," I took the card from her, "Thanks,"

We left there pretty quickly, Luke leaned against the car, doubled over laughing, "I wasn't expecting that. How come all the hot chicks hit on you?"

"You have a girlfriend that, the last time we talked about her, you said you wanted to marry,"

"Yeah, you have two kids and a husband, that didn't stop you from flirting with that deputy in Iowa,"

"I was getting information," I protested.

"Whatever Sam, just call the guy,"

I took a deep breath and called, hoping that the voice that answered wasn't Bobby's, "Willis FBI," it wasn't Bobby's gruff voice, it sounded more twangy, definitely not real FBI though.

"Hi this is Agent King," I said, "My partner and I are working a double homicide in Great Falls, Montana, and we were wondering if you could tell us why you sent three other agents,"

"Agents Johnson, and Monroe?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and Matthews,"

"Ok, um," there was the sound of papers rustling on the other end, "Yeah, I put them there, I can give you their number and you can work it out,"

"Yeah that would be great," he gave me the number but before he could hang up I asked, "Could you tell me their first names?"

"I'm in charge of a lot of people lady, I don't know all of their names," the line went dead.

"Why did you use my name Sam?" Luke asked annoyed.

"It was definitely a hunter, and I figured they would know my name,"

"Whatever, what did you write down?"

"The number of the agents in town, you're calling them,"

He groaned but he punched in the new number and we got in the car, Luke put the phone on speaker and put it in the middle of the car.

"Agent Matthews," came the ruff voice, I almost ran into the car in front of us, there was loud honking from the truck, "What was that?"

"Sorry, my partner isn't paying enough attention to the road," he shot me a look like, "What?"

"I know that voice," I mouthed, "I think I had a dream about him,"

Luke looked shocked but he said, "I'm agent King, We've been assigned to the same case, could we meet up at the diner on fifth and sort this all out?"

"Is that ok if we go to the diner on fifth to meet with the FBI agents Dean?" the guy asked like he was five, Luke looked confused until he realized that Agent Matthews was talking to another person.

"Yeah Cas. Don't talk into the phone when you're not talking to them," said a barley audible voice.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," the line went dead and Luke looked over at me, "What is your problem? You nearly crashed the car three times,"

"I know that Dean guy,"

"Yeah?" he said signaling for me to keep going.

"Well, that's _Dean_, my brother Dean"

"What?!" if Luke had been driving we _would_ have crashed into the truck.

"Just clam down," I said, "I have a plan," Luke groaned.

**As you may have realized I have been trying to blackmail you guys into reviewing. this time I think I'm just going to try asking nicely.**

_**Please, Please, Please leave me a review. they warm my heart:)**_

**If this doesn't work I'm going back to blackmail, just do you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took I'm late posting this, the Internet decided that it didn't want to work. So this is extra long to make up for it. Just so you know this story is going to turn into a happy go lucky Destiel, if you don't like that sorry, but that's not going to be for at least three more chapters.**

My plan involved me getting to change out of my monkey suit and Luke sitting one both away from me with his back facing me, looking at the door. We had been sitting there for almost a quarter of an hour when the door opened and three men in suits came in, the shortest was the trench coat man who looked disturbingly like the tree topper my son had made when he was five. I could tell that the middle one was Dean even after almost twenty years he was still recognizable. The big shocker was Sammy, when we were kids he was always the short one but now he must have been six four, and he was riped, if I had seen him at the gym in collage I would have challenged him to a fist fight and then kicked him in the balls.

Luke stood up, "Agents Johnson, Monroe, and Matthews?"

They nodded, "On the phone you said you had a partner but now you are alone," Trench Coat pointed out.

"Yeah," Luke looked nervous, "She's in the bathroom, she should be out soon, while we wait why don't we get something to eat?"

Dean grinned, "Awesome," Sammy rolled his eyes, as he sat down he rammed his shoulder into the side of the booth, he didn't seem to care but I flinched and bit my lip.

Dean was facing me and I deiced to mess with him.

When the waitress came to take their order Dean got a bacon cheese burger, Sam got a salad, and Trench Coat just stared at the waitress when she asked him was he wanted.

Dean was looking over Luke's shoulder, probably making sure that there was no one suspicious in the diner so I made a face at him, his eyes went back to Luke pretty quick.

"Do you know the lady in the booth behind us?" he questioned.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at me and shrugged, "No, why?"

"It's nothing, she was just making faces at me," Trench Coat looked over and I moved my head so my hair was in my face, thinking about what my little Dean had said about him watching us.

They went back to their dull conversation but Dean kept glancing at me, every time I caught him I would make a face like I did when we were kids but he didn't make the connection.

After the waitress came out with their drinks I got up and packed up the stuff I had put on the table to make it look like I should be there.

As I walked by their table I felt eyes on my back, when I almost past the booth I turned sharply and sat down next to Trench Coat, Sammy chocked on his water.

"Sammy!" Dean all but shouted, "You ok?"

Sammy tried to nod but he kept coughing, "Sorry I startled you. I have two questions for you two, Dad and this guy?" I pointed at Trench Coat.

"None of those ate actually questions," Trench Coat pointed out helpfully.

"Not now Cas," Sammy hissed.

"Sam..?" Dean asked apprehensively, "What is it?" he glanced at me still not recognizing me, "Is she a monster?" he whispered across the table.

Sammy's nostrils flared like they always do when hes scared or angry, "More like a ghost,"

"Sam... this is a real flesh and blood girl. You feeling ok?"

"Dean," I said looking at him dead in the eye, "Go make out with your angel," I gestured to the guy he'd called Cas, "And let us talk,"

"How are you aware that I am an angel?" Cas asked.

"Better question, how do you know my name?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I guess you two should stay too,"

"You're dead," Sammy pointed out helpfully.

I looked at the ceiling, "Um, no, I'm not even supposed to be, unlike _others_ at this table,"

"I'm still confused, who are you?"

"Are you confused a lot?" I looked at Dean, "Do you forget everyone who died in your childhood? Do you remember Mom? If you saw her now, thirty years older that the last time you saw her would you know who she was?"

Deans head moved froward, "Dean, I do not understand," Cas said, "Who is this?"

I gave him my best cocky grin, "Sam Winchester nice to meet you,"

"You are not Sam, he is sitting over there," this guy was clueless.

I rolled my eyes, "Samantha, I've got a whole five minutes on this guy," I pointed at Sammy.

Cas opened his mouth again but Dean stopped him and said, "You got eaten be a Werewolf when you were thirteen. And now you're telling us that you're back?"

"_I_ never died numskull, I ran away, why did you think I got eaten?"

"There was a fresh kill, the wolf was eating it when we ganked him, it was wearing you're shoes," Sammy managed to choke out, "Where were you? It's been eighteen years,"

I leaned back, "Lets see, I finished High School, graduated valedictorian, then I went to collage studied law for four years then I did the stupidest thing," I tried to sound super serious, "I fell in love and got married in my junior year, also had a kid. Then I started at Quantico and became the strangest agent in the history of the FBI, and I had another kid. But you two didn't answer my questions. Dad and this guy?"

Dean shook his head as if to clear it, "this is Castiel, he's an angle, ok?"

"And, Dad?"

"He died eight years ago ok?" Sammy snapped, "He sold his soul to keep Dean alive,"

I thought it might be good to be sad but I couldn't bring myself to be, "Ok, so what do you think we're dealing with here?" They all looked confused, even Luke, "The case, three dead girls, what do you thinks doing it?"

Sam and Dean just sat there but the angel said, "It is a nest. How are your children?"

I swallowed the ice I had been sucking on it hurt a bit, Sammy dissolved into coughs, Dean looked worried, "One what is a 'nest' and two why do you want to know how my kids are?"

"A nest of vampires, I assume that you know what they are,"

"Yeah, I just didn't know that they were real," I said resisting the urge to bite my cheek really hard to see Sammy's reaction, but I focused on the angel, "You didn't answer my other question,"

I swear that the man blushed, "Just wondering," he seemed to regain his earlier composure.

"How about we talk about this later," Dean suggested, "Does your partner know about this stuff? He looks pretty freaked out,"

I glanced at Luke, hes face was a bit paler that usual, "How about you ask him Ass-hat he's not stupid,"

Dean rolled his eyes like an annoyed teenager, "Well?" he questioned my partner.

"I know about it," Luke mumbled looking down, "I've just never actually worked a case where the killer isn't human,"

Sammy opened his mouth to say something but I kicked him in the shin, he didn't seem to care about the pain; it hurt me a lot though, he closed his mouth, "I think we should go outside and talk about his more," I suggested. I didn't wait for the boys to react I just got up and paid.

In the dinner parking lot I saw a car I hadn't even thought about in years. Sitting there was the Impala, looking just like it had every time we had to pack up and leave town for some new job Dad had found, it was nice to be in that car it didn't lie, there wasn't any feeling like we might actually settle down there was only the road and the next town and the next school. Nothing to suggest that we might ever stop driving.

"Dad gave you the Impala?" I asked, I figured that he would have wanted the car burned with him.

Dean grinned but I noticed that his eyes didn't look very happy, "Yeah, about ten years ago," Cas, Sammy, and Luke we're standing around waiting for something to happen.

Luke was probably thinking that we'd hug and have a happy reunion, Sammy might have guessed that I had a bone to pick with our brother but he probably didn't guess what I did next, I won't even try to guess what the angel was thinking.

I looked at Dean and felt a wave of pent up anger, I had lost sleep because Sammy was worried about him, I had been woken up because Sammy was hurt and even though I knew it wasn't his fault I needed to hit something, so, as it seemed the logical thing to do, I punched my in brother in the nose.

"Sam!" Luke yelled at me, "What-"

"I lost sleep over you Dean Winchester! Every single time you two died I cried, Hell, Purgatory, becoming a demon?! It tore Sammy apart, and you know what was worse?! I had to make sure I didn't break down in front of my kids! There is an eight year old kid sitting in my house right now named after you because I thought you were going to die when he was born!"

"Sam..." My twin said from behind me.

"I'd hit you too Samuel Winchester but it would hurt!" he backed away but I wasn't done, I turned on the angel, I slugged him to, blood gushed out of his noes, he brought his hand up to touch the orifice he looked very surprised by the blood on his fingers, "That's because you were stalking my kid!"

It seemed to dawn on Sammy and Dean at the same time, "Wait!" they shouted together, "You have kids?!"

I rolled my eyes, I pulled two tissues from my bag and gave them to the two bleeding men, "Yes, you're both uncles and you have a brother-in-law, who tortures teenagers for a living,"

"What?" Dean asked.

"He's a middle school, English teacher, John and Taylor think he's crazy but he likes it," they stared at me like I had just dropped from the moon, "What?"

"You named you're kid after me?" Dean said dumbly.

"Yes, one of them, the other one I named after mom,"

"Why did you punch the guy who said he's an angel?" Luke asked timidly, he was scarred of my "Mom voice,"

"Because my tree topper has a trench coat and black wings,"

"Cas..?" Dean turned to the other man, "Were you really stalking her kid?"

He held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I was dreaming,"

"You knew that our sister was out there and you conveniently didn't tell us?" Sammy asked.

"I did not think that she was real, and I did not know she was you sister, never herd her name,"

"Wait," Dean motioned for everyone to stop, "Angels dream?"

"Yes Dean, I wasn't aware of it until I was human and needed sleep then when I got my grace back I found that I missed the experience, after we turned you back to human I tried to see if I could, now that I was an angel again,"

"Are your wings actually black?" he asked warily.

The angel looked down as if in shame and nodded, there was the sound of wings and Cas was gone.

"You scarred him off Dean," Sammy groaned, "He might not be back for months,"

**Yay Cas' wings! I just wanted to write something about wings don't kill me. It'll be like half a chapter much later on. Review so I know if you like it or even care that I was late with the chapter;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't update last week because I up dated on Thursday and i got lazy sorry;) anyway i hope you like chapter 5!**

Our arrangement was that Sam and Dean wouldn't do anything too illegal and Luke and I would do all the FBI stuff. Dean was really quiet; the only things he said had to so with the case.

Sammy couldn't take his eyes off me. It seems that to me that to be a Winchester and come back from the dead it's only normal if you we're actually dead, Dean didn't seem to care but he had his angle to worry about.

After about to week of talking to grieving families we got a lead, "The Thomson's," I said as we walked into Sam and Dean's room.

"Anything else or are you going to say the name and expect us to understand?" Brothers are so annoying.

I sat down on at the tiny table, "All the girls were dating boys from the same family,"

"It took you a week to figure this out?" Dean said sarcastically.

"None of their family's knew about the boyfriends and I couldn't talk to their friends until yesterday and I didn't make the connection for a little while, sue me,"

"How do you know it's just not a coincidence," Dean grumbled from his bed.

"I looked, that family's been at the center of disappearances for years, but the cops can't find any evidence to convict them,"

Dean opened his mouth, probably to argue more but Sammy interrupted him, "Ok tell us where they live and we'll take care of it,"

I snort, not a very lady like thing to do but hey it's better than rolling around on the floor dyeing of laughter, "Yeah right, I'm gonna let you two do the dangerous fun part and I'll just be content with the boring research. Oh, wait, we're not kids and Dad's dead so I'm going hunting,"

Everyone stared at me except Dean, "Fine," he said looking more excited than he had in days, "But you have to take your own car," he didn't wait for the others he just got up and walked out. After a minute I followed him.

The old farm house where the family lived was boarded up and the lawn looked like it hadn't been cut any time this century. We climbed out of the car and walked over to where Dean and Sammy were standing, "Here," Dean through a machete at me and then another one at Luke, "The wooden stake to the heart is bull, the only way to kill a vamp is to cut off its head,"

I looked closer at the trunk, it was hard to see very welling the dark but I swear that the jar by Dean's left hand was not filled with beer, "Dean," I said hesitantly.

"What," he voice had changed so much since we were kids it was hard to get used to.

"Is that jar full of blood?"

He glanced down at it, "Yeah, dead man's blood, it sting's a vamp like acid," he handed me two syringes full of the stuff, "Just in case. The suns already up, vamps sleep during the day so that's the best time to attack,"

Without waiting Sammy and Dean walked up to the house and started looking for a way in.

Things went wrong as soon as we got into the house. We got in without a sound but Dean was wrong about the vamps sleeping during the day, three of them were in the room we walked into, we would have died if it weren't for Luke. He was quick and cut the head off the first one, which snapped us back to reality, Sammy got the second one and I got the third.

"Well, I guess you're not useless," Sammy muttered as we walked into the next room more carefully.

The front of the house was relatively empty but I was getting worried when we started toward the back. I knew that they were vampires because one had tried to bite Dean in the first room, but I was worried that the rest were out and we'd have just have made them angry. I was not paying enough attention, in the last room there were at least a dozen vampires and they knew we were coming.

We all got into the room then the doors slammed and all hell broke loose. Luke was keeping the monsters away from himself but he wouldn't be able to help any of us. Sammy got pinned to the wall by one he was keeping her from bitting him but he couldn't get his machete high enough to cut her head off. One knocked the weapon out of my hand and moved toward me, I tried to take a step back but I hit the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean get the head off one but another jumped on his back sending him to the floor. I moved as quickly as I could, pulling the dead man's blood from my pocket and sticking into the leg of my attacker. He yelled in pain and leaped back; before I could do anything the vamp on Dean went in for the kill, I didn't even have time to shout.

Then the room filled with a blinding white light, I was forced to close my eyes. When I felt it safe to open them again all around us the vamps were on the ground with their heads a good foot away from the rest of their bodies, and, standing in the middle was a man in a trench coat looking mildly annoyed.

"You shouldn't have done that Dean," the angle muttered, I had trouble believing that this unkempt man was actually an angle, but after that it didn't seem so far fetched.

"Do what?" Dean asked pulling him self up off the ground.

"Go and try to wipe out a nest," even though Dean was a good three inches taller than him Cas was right up in his face yelling at my older brother, "You should have called me, I would have come you know that!"

I glanced over at Sammy, "Over protective much?" I mouthed, but he didn't notice, he was to busy staring at them, but his expression told me enough. The angle was usually overprotective, but never this much.

"You ran away!" Dean shouted back.

"Do you think that means I wont come when you call!"

"Ok," Sammy said, interrupting them, "Your little fight might be justified but can't you just kiss and make up? No one got hurt,"

The angle cocked his head to one side, "Your sister is bleeding profusely is that not an injury?"

I looked down and I could see the blood on the ground next to me but I couldn't feel where I was hurt, "Sam are you ok?" Luke asked rushing to my side.

"I'm-" I started.

"You are going to loose consciousness from blood loss in a matter of minutes," the angle said.

"Can't you just fix her?" Sammy asked, "You've done it before,"

"There is a piece of wood the size of you're thumb embedded in her leg if I were to heal it the wood would still be there,"

"Would you weirdos stop fighting and help me get her to the hospital?" Luke's voice sounded far away like I was under waster.

"It would be easier if we just took it out and let Cas do the rest, we'd be out of town quicker," that's the last thing I heard before I saw the floor rushing toward my face.

**Please review, it means sooo much to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I didn't post anything last week, I just completely spaced on this story, but here you go chapter 6!**

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes? Well it was kind of like that.

The day I got into Annapolis was pretty bad for the whole, "Act Normal," thing.

I took a bus from the town where dad had been hunting the werewolf, I had a plan, pretend to be fifteen, get a job, and find a school where they won't question me being on my own.

When I got off the bus it was lunch time and I, of course, was really hungry. There was this diner just across the street from the bus stop so I went in and sat down.

"What can I get for you dear?" said the waitress who was probably about Deans age.

"I'd like a coke and a bacon cheese burger please,"

She nodded, "there going to be anyone else joining you?"

I guess I got worried she would ask where my parents were because I said, "No, why would someone be joining me, I can have lunch by myself,"

The waitress looked at me funny then said, "Ok, just wondering,"

After I finished eating I went up to the front to pay, "Are you from around here honey?" the cheerful plump lady at the register asked as I paid.

"I'm new in town actually could you tell me where I could find a cheep motel? My parents haven't bought us a place yet,"

The lady smiled, "There's a place just up the street honey. Hope you like it here, its a nice place don't you think?"

"Definitely better than the last place I lived," with that I walked out. Down the street I found that if I told the teen running the desk that my parents would be along soon that I could actually get a room.

My first big problem was that evening. I was walking around town when someone ran into me. I turned to yell at them to look where they were going, but when I saw who it was I just stopped and stared. It was the guy who was behind the counter at the bar I walked past on the way to the motel.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't see you there. You new in town I don't think I've seen you around,"

he was a average hight man, but even so I was almost two inches taller, his blond hair was cut short and his blue eyes looked like chunks of turquoise,. "Yeah, just came in today,"

He narrowed his eyes at me and it felt like he was looking into my mind, "You ran away and came here, didn't you? But you didn't really think about how it would look if a kid came into town alone and tried to stay unnoticed," I just stared blankly at him wondering how he knew, "I'm a physic, can't bend spoons or anything but reading people is easy enough. Jack Johnson, nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

"S-Sam Winchester," I stuttered shaking his hand, "Are you going to try t o call my Dad?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I figure you ran away for a reason. If you want a good cover story for why you're in town with out your parents," the guy couldn't have been more than twenty-five but he acted older.

"And how do you suggest I do that, usually when we go into a new town takes care of everything then leaves until we need to move again,"

"Tell everyone your my cousin that way you wont have to move again," he said it like it was obvious.

"And why would I trust you? I've known you for about two seconds. You could just be a crazy bartender who thinks he's a physic but who's actually just lucky and good at reading people."

He looked at me really hard, "Your name is Samantha Deanna Winchester, you have two brothers one of which is your twin. Your mother died in a house fire when you were six months old, your father is on a revenge quest to find the demon that caused the fire so he started hunting things like the werewolf he brought your brothers to hunt without you. You ran away because you want a normal life where you don't go to a new school every month and no one is going to give you a forty-five when you say you're scarred of the thing in your closet,"

I'm afraid I stared at him like an idiot of a couple of minutes, "Ok that still doesn't tell me why you would help me, I'm pretty sure your not supposed to react to my life that way,"

"I'm going to help you because I've meet hunters before, most are good people but that's no life for a kid,"

Then my dream changed, it was my first day of school. The good thing was that when we were hunting the werewolf it was late summer so school didn't start up again for a week after I showed up in Annapolis. In that week I'd moved into Jacks place and I got used to the idea that I wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, but I was still going to be the new girl at a school where all the kids had known each other for at least two years. I guess if life were easy for me I wouldn't be a Winchester any more but that didn't make it any better.

"You'll make loads of friends Sam, don't worry," Jack said over breakfast.

"Yeah, I just have to do the opposite of what I usually do in school, that will be really easy," I muttered.

"That's the spirit. Now I'm going to be at work when you get home, so make sure you have your keys," he looked at me with big puppy dog eyes, "Do you think you could make dinner too, I'm not going to be home until eight,"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure Jack, but I'm not here to make you dinner, I'm going to have homework and other things to do after school later in the year,"

he laughed and got up.

I walked into my first class just as the bell rang. All the seats in the room had either been taken by a person or a backpack, just my luck.

One of the girls in the front row didn't have a bag under her chair but there was one on the desk next to her, so I went up to her and asked, "Is there anyone sitting here?" I pointed at the seat.

She looked at my flannel shirt and over sized hand-me-down jeans and said, "Yeah, but I think you can sit on the floor over there," she pointed to a little corner in the back of the room by the trash can, "Should be just like home,"

I wanted to break her arm but I didn't think that would be a good thing to do on my first day, "Thanks but I think that it doesn't smell enough like beer and gun powder to be like home," I went around to all the other desks with bags but the people sitting next to them all told me very politely that the spot was taken. In the back corner there was a group of three boys talking to each other not really paying much attention to what was going on in the front of the room, but next to them was a desk claimed by a bag.

I walked to the back of the class, "Is there someone sitting here?" I asked the boys.

One quickly glanced around the room probably looking for another student who was sitting there, but he just looked at me grinned and pulled the bag off the desk and under his, "No, you can sit here if you want,"

I managed to sit down just as the teacher came in, "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Smith, I'm going to be teaching you math this year and, while I know that not many students like math I do hope you enjoy this class. Now just for a little ice breaker, I want you all to look at the person next to you and find out their name and what they like to do in their free time,"

I turned to the girl who was sitting on my right but she was talking to the girl on her other side. I looked to my left and I was meet with a pair of startlingly blue eyes and a mischievous smile, "Thomas Gardner, I like to kill plants in my free time," he held out his hand.

"Sam Winchester," I said shaking his surprisingly soft hand, "I like to... I don't know, practice shooting cans off fence posts in my free time,"

**Please review so I know if you like it cause other wise I'm gonna think that it's crap,**


	7. Chapter 7

**So nobody reviewed on the last chapter, I really do like to hear what you have to say even if your just telling me that my grammar sucks please. **

**Anyway hears chapter 7! I hope you like the crappy prom flashback! Yay!**

I don't know why but at this point my brain decided that it was time to view my love life and that it needed to be put to music. So my prom was put to Can You Feel The Love Tonight? From The Lion King.

I had dated a few people in high school but it was never serious. Anyway it was Prom, I didn't have a date because I thought it was silly to go to a dance with a person you might never see again in your life.

Tom, John, and Taylor were standing in a corner talking so I went up to them, "Hey guys," I said trying not to look to out of place being at least two inches taller than John ans Taylor and the same hight as Tom even though I'm the only girl, "Did none of you manage to score a date?"

John laughed, "Us get dates?! We're all going to die bachelors,"

"Well..." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "Tom I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

I expected him to say no but he just grinned and dragged me onto the dace floor. Thats when the music started going in my head.

_I can see what's happening. __**What?**_

It seemed to fit, John didn't want us to dance and Taylor couldn't really see why.

_And they don't have a clue. __**Who?**_

_They'll fall in love and heres the bottom line. Our trio's down to two. __**Oh.**_

_The sweet caress of twilight._

_There's magic in the air. _

_And with all this romantic atmosphere._

_Disaster's in the air!_

We were twirling around the dance floor, just my luck that as soon as we got out there a slow song started.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once in perfect harmony, with all it's living things._

Tom was wearing a nice white shirt and dress pants. I could imagine him as a responsible adult going to work and raising a family. I, on the other had felt stupid in dress Jack's mom bought me, it was deep blue and it felt like air. Some people might tell you that stuff like that's cool but it's not you feel like you're dancing across the floor butt naked.

Tom was quiet he kept trying to look me in the eyes but I was avoiding his gaze. He was my friend, but I also had a crush on him; this could get a bit weird. He finally managed to look me in the eye and I had this irrational desire to tell him all about my childhood. I looked at one of the other couples, they looked excited. Not at all worried that they would tell the other something they haven't talked about in years.

So many things to tell him,

But how to make him see?

The truth about my past?

Imposable. He'd turn away from me.

He looked at me like he was trying to read the thoughts written on my soul.

**She's holding back she's hiding,**

**But what I can't decide.**

**Why won't she be the girl I know she is?**

**The girl I see inside.**

We just kept gliding around the floor it felt like walking on air, floating away from all the problems we were facing, collage leaving home, things like that.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things._

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look to far._

_Stealing through the night's uncertainty's._

_Love is where they are._

The music stopped and we headed off the dance floor. Not towards John and Taylor but to the other side where the drinks were.

I saw them on the other side staring at us, looking at me especially, like I was stealing their friend.

_And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed._

_**His care free days with us are history.**_

_**In short our pal is doomed!**_

Every thing went black. I felt a stabbing pain in my leg. I couldn't breathe, I could here voices but it was like hearing someone talking when you're underwater. I felt like I was falling, I only had time for one thought, this must be what dieing feels like.

I opened my eyes and gasped, taking in all the air I could. All I could see were a pair of mildly concerned blue eyes.

"Sam!" I heard someone shout.

"Are you checking to see if the temporary lack of blood affected the auditory function of her brain Mr. King?" a gruff voice spoke far to close to my ear.

"I can hear fine," I groaned, "But if you don't move well see how fast I can pull out my gun and shoot you,"

"Your gun is not on your person so that would be advisable," thankfully the angle stepped away. We were in the boys room, Sammy was standing by the door looking grim, Luke was sitting on the edge of the other bed bitting his nails, and Dean was tied to a chair in the corner. I could see my weapons sitting on the table in front of Dean.

"Anyone want to tell me why my brother is tied to a chair?" I asked.

"The angle man said to tie him up," Luke explained, "Said something about selling his soul for family,"

Dean chuckled looking rather annoyed, "Yeah cause my first instinct is to sell my soul, not ask the angel in the room to bring people back from the dead,"

"Wait, I wasn't, dead? Was I?"

"Your heart stopped for about half a minute, nothing to worry about," Cas assured me.

"So if someone says that I was dead I can officially say that I got better?" I laughed.

The angle looked confused, "That would be one way to put it, I think you may have experienced some minor brain damage,"

"God Cas, she's making a joke, Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Dean said, "You mind untying me now?"

"What? Oh yes, sorry about that Dean," the angle walked over to Dean and started untying him.

"You two should come over for dinner sometime, Dean would love to meet you, and Mary, well, Mary just loves hearing about you, Dean, she thinks your the best older brother ever. Tom might not like you as much but, he's put up with stories about you since high school, he must at least kind of want to meet you,"

"Um..." Dean said tentatively," "How old are they?"

"Tom's-" I started.

"Your kids I mean,"

"Mary's almost eleven and Dean will be nine in October," Luke handed me a cup of tea.

"Whoa..." Sam looked impressed, Dean just looked jealous, "Dean had a kid but she was dead within a week,"

I spit out most of my tea, "What?!"

"Sam, why'd you tell her about that?"

"I was thinking about being an uncle and that's the first thing that came to mind,"

"Stop arguing and tell me what happened,"

"I did it with this one lady and it turned out she was an amazon, she had a kid like three days later because of some ancient blessing. Because of the same blessing Emma grew up in like two days, then it turned out that they had to kill their father's so, when she went to kill me Sammy shot her, Ok?" Sam didn't seem to care but Dean's eyes looked so sad when he talked about her.

Sammy snorted, "Dude, why do you still remember her name?"

"She was my kid, why do you think I would forget?!"

"Maybe we should let Sam rest," Luke said, "You two can go argue outside,"

"No," I groaned as I swung my legs off the bed"Let's go to that bar by the police station," Dean started to protest, "You two can have your cat fight later, I want some beer,"

"Your clothes are covered in blood-" Sammy started.

"I'll take a shower here and Luke can go back to our room and get me some clean clothes,"

"You really should rest," the angle said, "If you overexert yourself you could get hurt,"

"What ever lover boy," I said as I walked into the bath room, "Don't fly away while I'm gone, you're coming with us,"

"Why are you making Cas come with us?" Dean asked.

"It'll be funny to see a drunk angle, for one. Also I'm trying to get you a boyfriend," the look on Dean's face was amazing.

"I'm not gay,"

"Sure your not. Luke could you go grab me something?"

He looked happy to have an excuse to get out of there.

**Review please, please, please! See ya next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I started school this week and I was freaking out because I hadn't done my summer reading. anyway here you go chapter eight! By the way I've never been in a relationship so yeah don't kill me if the advice sucks;)**

We were sitting at the bar drinking, the boys were talking about guy stuff so I was just sitting there with Cas next to me looking like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Hey Cas," I said breaking the silence, "How about we go over there and talk?" I didn't wait for his answer I just got up and walked over to the open table by the window.

"What do you wish to talk about?" the angle asked.

"When were you last happy?"

He cocked his head to one side, "I found burgers enjoyable, but Famine was in town and the craving was my vessels,"

"Famine, like the horseman?"

"Yes, this was during the apocalypse," he stated it like it was a well known fact that the world almost ended.

"How did Sam and Dean get affected?"

"Sam wanted demon blood,"

I almost choked on my beer, "Demon blood?!"

"Yes, did you not feel it?"

"I thought he was doing normal drugs, Pot, Weed, something like that,"

"He's better now so you do not need to worry,"

I thought that then would be a good time to change the subject so I asked, "Do you like Dean?"

He furrowed his brow, "Dean is admirable man,"

"No Like, like, not, he's a good guy, like,"

"I do not understand,"

I took a deep breath and tried to translate what I was trying to say into what ever language he was speaking, "Do you have romantic feelings for my brother?"

His eyes widened, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you said that you'd have come if Dean had called, would you have come if Sammy had called?"

"No," he muttered quietly.

"So you do like Dean?" he nodded ever so slightly, "Yes!"

"He's never going to know, I'm not supposed to feel anything at all,"

"You want to ignore how you feel because of some stupid rule? I'm pretty sure Dean likes you too. Take a chance, you've done it before,"

"I don't know how to tell him," Cas muttered.

"Show him all of you, find some way to tell him with out saying anything, if he asks you a question answer as honestly as you can. Honesty is the best policy," the angle looked at me like I had just told him to jump into a volcano.

"Why do you think that will work?" it felt like I was talking to a teenager.

I shrugged "That's what I did with Tom,"

It took us about a week to wrap up with the case, seeing as you can't tell your supervisor that it was vampires. When we got back home it felt great to sleep in my own bed.

"Did you catch them?" Tom asked as I got ready for bed.

"Not officially. It was vampires, I didn't even know that they were real," I replied as I started to braid my hair.

"So you met a hunter that was there?" I nodded, I was not sure how he would react if I told him about Sammy and Dean, "Anyone you've met before?"

"Yeah, it was Dean and Sammy," he dropped his toothbrush.

"Your brothers? The ones that you haven't seen in eighteen years? I thought they were dead,"

"They were but it don't seem to take, I sort of invited them to come over some time,"

I expected him to tell me off for not telling him but instead laughed and twirled me around the room, "That's great, do you know when they're coming?" As he put me down I heard the sound of wings Cas appeared behind Tom.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"You said to try to be as honest as I can with Dean but he has asked about my wings,"

Tom's mouth fell open, "Cas, tell him what ever your comfortable telling him. Is now the best time?"

"I am sorry. It is good to meet you Mr. Gardner,"

"Sammy do you want to explain?" Tom asked not taking his eyes off the angel.

"You know the tree topper?" he nodded, "This is the angle Dean was seeing,"

"And, he's here because..?"

"He likes Dean but he doesn't know how to tell him,"

"Look dude," Tom said, "Be honest thats the best way to go. Now could you get back to your boyfriend, we were having a moment," with another flap of wings Cas was gone, "Do you think Dean likes him too?"

"Yeah, he just needs a push to realize it,"

**Hope you like it. please leave me a review.**

**I'm going to try to post the next chapter on Wedsday**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said I'd try to post this on Wednesday but I forgot sorry, this is really short but I'm going to put up the next chapter tomorrow, I swear. Hope you enjoy!**

Dean and Cas were out getting some food to bring back to the bat cave when a thought crossed his mind, "Cas, how come Sam's kid could see your wings?"

"I would think that it was because I was dreaming," the angle replied.

"How come you ran away when I asked if they were black?" before Dean could finish his question there was the sound of wings and he was alone in the car, "Dammit," he said hitting the wheel, "Sorry Cas, I wont ask again ok? Please just come back,"

After about ten minutes Dean heard the sound of wings again and turned again to see Cas back in the passenger seat, "Would you like to see them?" the angel asked.

"See what?"

"My wings, I can show them to you if you like,"

Dean nearly ran the car off the road, "Really?"

"Yes Dean. Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome,"

"Pull over," Cas said abruptly.

"Why?"

"I can not show you in here, they are too large. There is a clearing off to the side of the road,"

Dean pulled the Impala over and got out. Cas walked to the middle of the clearing and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Cas, why are you taking your clothes off?"

"The wings come out of my shoulders Dean. I could make them go through my clothing if I wanted to but I have never been very good at that," he undid the last button on his shirt, "Stand back, I do not want to hit you,"

Again Dean the sound of flapping wings, but this time Cas didn't disappear. Huge black wings appeared behind the angel, the wings must have been fifteen feet across. Dean couldn't think of anything. He looked at Cas' face, the angel looked worried, Dean realized that he was waiting to see what he thought.

"They're awesome," Dean managed.

"They are shameful,"

Dean took a step closer, "Why? They're beautiful,"

Cas' face turned red, "They are black, an angels wings should be white or gold,"

Dean was right in front of the angel now, "So what? Yours are beautiful, don't listen to anyone who says different," he was distracted by movement in his peripheral vision. He turned and saw that the wings were shifting. Dean couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Would you like to touch them?" Cas asked.

"Really?"

"Yes Dean really," Cas' tone made it sound like he was suppressing laughter. Dean nodded, he reached out a hand and lightly brushed the feathers. They were smooth like silk.

Dean ran his hand along the top he could feel the bone and muscle, they were strong. Dean felt the little feathers at the base of the wing where in attached to Cas' back; the wing flinched away, "Sorry, did that hurt?" he quickly with drew his hand.

"No it did not hurt, it is just, no one has ever touched my wings before and I did not expect it to feel that way,"

"What way?" Dean asked, not sure how to respond to the rest of the statement.

"I do not know how to describe it," Dean put his hand back on the wing but this time he watched the angels face. When Dean ran his fingers through the feathers Cas bit his lip like he was trying not to laugh.

"Your ticklish!" Dean exclaimed. He dug his fingers deeper into the feathers and Cas dissolved in laughter.

It wasn't long before the two were rolling around having a tickle fight on the ground. Sammy was quite surprised when Dean and Cas got back with their clothes covered in dirt and leaves in their hair.

**Please, please, please leave me a review, I love hearing what you have to say! Just so you know the most serious part of this story from here on is Sam's father in law nearly killing Dean with a carving knife.**

**Also I'm thinking of writing another story about Sam's life during High School, if any of you are interested!**


	10. Chapter 10

**See?! I told you I would post again today. Chapter 10 hells yeah!**

It was a mid May afternoon, I was at Park View Elementary because the teacher was worried about Mary. As an end of school project the class had to write a family tree of what everyone in their family did; Mrs. Chalkfeild was worried about something Mary put on hers.

I was just waling up the steps to the office when I heard a car door slam behind me, I turned hoping to see another parent, instead I saw my brothers and their angel getting out of the Impala, "What are you three doing here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"We asked Cas where we could find you sense you forgot to tell us where you live. He said to come here," Sammy explained.

"Look Marys teacher called me, she wants to talk,"

"What about?" Dean asked, "Did Mary punch someone?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so on edge now would I?" I replied shortly, "Wait out here, the kids will be out in an hour,"

"Can't we come in with you?" Dean whined, "An hours a long time,"

"Just make out with Cas, that'll pass the time," I suggested, the look the angel gave me told me that they were not in a relationship and he probably hadn't even broached the topic with my older brother, "Fine, you can come with me but if your not good I'll shoot you in the foot," with that I walked into the class room.

"Mrs. Gardner, thank you for coming," Sarah Chalkfeild said as I walked into the room.

"How come you call me Sam at parties, and Mrs. Gardner at any formal occasion?"

"Its a professional courtesy," she said simply before turning to rummage around in her file cabinet.

"One I don't give you Sarah. I had some unexpected guests and they have the attention spans of third graders so I brought them with me so I wouldn't come home to find all my salt on the floor," Dean and Sammy took seats in the front row and leaned back like they were waiting for a show to start, Cas stood behind Dean like, well, like a guardian angel. I decided that taking the seat in front of the desk was best.

"That's fine, its nothing major, I just wanted to ask about a few things," she turned holding a long piece of paper. When she saw the three men in her class room her mouth fell open, "I thought when you said you had guest with shot attention spans that you had teenagers over or something,"

"No, just two grown men and that guy in the trench coat," I grinned, "Now why did you ask me to come here?"

She shook her head, "Sorry. On the family jobs project Mary put down that half her family fought monsters,"

Sarah handed me the page and I looked down at it, Toms side was pretty normal; doctors, teachers, lawyers. But above my name there were only two others but both had "Monster Fighter," written above them in Marys curly hand writing, "Look Dean she has you guys on here," I handed the paper back to him.

"Do you want to explain why she would put that down?" Sarah prodded.

"I catch murderers for a living, I call them monsters most of the time, and I told her that I met them on a case so I guess she thought they were doing the same thing as me," I shrugged

"Them?" she asked.

"Those three," I hooked my thumb over my shoulder, "The taller two are my brothers and the other ones just a guy they picked up,"

"Sam you said-"

"I ran away when I was thirteen, that doesn't mean that I can't meet them by chance in a backwater town in Montana. Any other things you want to know?" she shook her head, "Could you not tell Mary that they're here? I want her to be surprised,"

"Sure Sam," she stood up and hugged me, "I'm glad you found them; you never seemed to stop thinking about them when we were in school,"

Sammy and I sat on the hood of the Impala for the rest of the hour in an uncomfortable silence, after about ten minutes Dean and Cas started tickling each other so I sent them off to play on the grass.

"Is this really your life?" Sammy asked finally, "Taking your kids to and from school; going home and seeing your husband?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "When Tom has a lot of grading to do I go to the bar with Luke or I take the kids out to see a movie or something,"

"Dean could do that, settle down, raise a family," he seemed to find the idea amusing.

"With Cas?" I suggested.

Sammy snorted, "Yeah they could tell their Cas' parents are dead instead of telling them that God is the worst deadbeat dad in all of history,"

"Wait. Cas' dad is God like real honest to goodness ,God?" I asked.

"Yep, and he's been missing for centuries. And then two years ago all the angels fell,"

"Awesome. Did they get back into heaven?"

"With Cas' help, they wanted him to run the place but he decided that he liked it on earth better,"

Then the bell rang, Dean and Cas got up and brushed themselves off before walking over to the Impala, Cas was grinning and Dean was laughing so hard he could barley breathe.

I spotted Dean and Mary in the mass of students pouring from the school; Deans blond hair stood out like a sore thumb, especially next to Marys dark brown hair.

"Mommy!" Dean yelled and sprinted up and gave me a hug, he turned around and inspected the three men behind me. His little face split into a grin when he caught sight of Cas, "I told you there was an angel watching us,"

I ruffled his hair, "You've got good eyes Dean,"

Mary walked up calmly, "Where did you pick up the rednecks Mom?" asked my ever skeptical daughter.

"I'll tell you if I get a hug," I spread my arms, Mary gave me a grudging hug, "What am I going to do with you when your a teenager?"

"You gonna tell us who these guys are now?"

"The short one is an angel," my Dean piped up.

Mary snorted, "Yeah, right. Who are they really Mom?"

"Well Gigantor here you can call Uncle Sammy, the middle one is Uncle Dean, and the other one is- Do you have a full name?" I asked Cas.

"Castiel, I am unsure as to why your brother took to calling me Cas,"

"That one is Cas, he really is an angel,"

"Your brothers came to town?" Mary asked in disbelief, unfazed by the fact that I had just told her that a man was actually an angel.

"Yeah," Dean grinned, "We came for your moms cooking,"

"We should make burgers for dinner, Mom," Mary stated looking up at me, "Can we go to the store and get the stuff for burgers," I somehow managed to raise a child that likes shopping and cooking.

"Sure," I looked at Sammy, "Could you guys take Dean home? We live at 3212 Elm Street, he knows where the keys are"

"Sure thing," Dean answers, "Come on Sammy," Dean walked off toward his car.

"How come you call her Sam?" my twin muttered as he walked after Dean.

"Because she's older," he opened the back of the Impala and ushered Dean in.

"Hey Cas," I put my hand on the angels shoulder, "Why don't you come shopping with us," I walked away with out giving him time to complain.

**Please review! I think that no one likes the story if you don't review, so for incentive I have a question for you, so if Dean had two daughters and he was going to settle down and be like Bobby except with a family what do you think he would like for Christmas? Please tell me it's super important!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If I get one review on this chapter, just one, I will put in an acitony sceen before I write Christmas. Seriously, ONE! So anyway chapter 11 awesome! Just so you know if no one reviews, the next bit of action you're going to get is Dean threatning to kill Mary's first boyfriend. Hope you like the chapter!**

I had Cas holding the basket looking very disgruntled, "I do not see why I am required for this activity," he stated as Mary put the cheese in the basket.

"Mom made you come along because you like uncle Dean and he likes you, so she's going to get you together." my ten year old said matter-of-factly.

"Mary," I scolded.

"You tried to do it with Sophia and Jack," she protested, expertly examining the hamburger meat in the cooler.

"That doesn't mean I'm trying to do that now, I could just not want an angel alone in the house with my brothers and my son," I tried to find some way to prove her wrong.

"I know that it's what your doing Mom, and I bet Castiel knows it too, right angel man?" she looked up at him.

"I am aware that your mother is trying to, 'Set up' Dean and myself, I appreciate her help," said the angel.

Mary gapped at him, "You actually realize that you like him?"

Cas made a sound that could pass for laughter, "Yes small human,"

"Yeah but Dean has always been a stick in the mud when it came to admitting that he actually had romantic feelings about anyone. Even when we were kids," I ruffled her hair, "What do you think we should get for dessert? Cheese Cake?" I named Toms favorite food.

"I do not think that would be advisable," Cas said before Mary could reply, "Dean thinks it is an abomination"**(A/n I can't remember if Dean actually said this or if it was in another fanfic I read)**

Mary giggled, "What does Uncle Dean like?" she pulled the angel over to the desserts isle; I was about to fallow when I heard a low chuckle from behind me.

"You really found them?" I turned and saw a young black man leaning on a broom.

"Jeremy," he'd been working at the supermarket for years and he knew all about my brothers from his sister, who had been my rival in high school, "Yeah I really found them, and their strange new friend,"

"Who's the dude in the trench coat?" he asked grinning.

"Friend of my brothers, Cas. No idea where they found him. I though you got promoted to bag boy," I teased, "Did you break someones eggs?"

"They got the new guys doing that today. There's this one guy, Gabe, if he's ever had a job before in his life I'd be surprised," he grinned, "Your kids gonna make that guy buy her a huge bag of sweets if your not careful," with hat he went back to sweeping up the store.

"Mom," Mary called, "We've got everything," I grabbed the basket from my brothers angel checking to make sure we really did have everything before I ushered them to the check out.

I pulled my keys out of the lock and tossed them in the basket by the door, "Is my child still alive?!" I called into the suspiciously quiet house. Sammy, who somehow had hidden himself from view on my couch.

"He's fine," he assured me, "He wanted to show Dean something out back," Cas handed me the shopping bag and vanished, seeing my shocked expression Sammy said, "He's probably just gone to see what they're doing,"

"Ok. You need to shave," I said tossing him one of the razors that I bought at the store.

He looked at me like I'd just told him to cut off his hand, "Why?"

"House rules, if your not clean shaven you can have table scraps for dinner. Dean and Cas have to do it too," he sighed and consented, "Bathrooms down the hall on the left," I called after his retreating back.

I handed the bags to Mary, "Can you get everything out? I think Dean and Cas are going to be harder to convince,"

She grinned, "Are you going to lock them in the bathroom together?"

"No! I'm doing that after dinner," I walked into the yard, "Dean, Cas!" I called looking around trying to find them. Three faces poked out of the bushes.

"What is it Mommy?" my Dean asked coming over and looking up at me.

"Your uncle and Cas need to shave,"

He nodded solemnly, something he had been doing sense he was three, "You don't let anyone eat with prickers on their faces, not even Daddy,"

"That's right buddy," Dean and Cas had come out and where looking at me curiously, "If you two don't shave you don't get dinner. It's burgers and pie Dean, Cas told me that you really like pie. It would be a shame if you didn't get any,"

Dean looked like I had just suggested he shoot himself in the hand, "No pie?" he wined, much like my Dean did when I told him I had to go on another trip.

"Not unless you shave," I grinned

He glared at me but snatched a razor from my hand, "Fine," he muttered.

"I do not see why this is a rule in your house hold," the angle told me before following my brother into the house.

When I got back into the kitchen Mary had gotten the hamburger meat was all mixed up and decided into patties.

"You need to cut the cheese Mom," she said handing me the block of Cheddar she had gotten.

Someone snorted from the door, "Yeah Sammy, cut the cheese," I turned to see my husband leaning against the door frame, "I'm home," he gave me a peck on the lips then asked, "Whats the special occasion? We having another kid?"

"No, my brothers came into town, to I invited them over for dinner,"

"Why didn't you call me? I could have used that to get out of the staff meeting," he complained.

"I don't use your parents coming over as an excuse to get out of meetings. Any way you were all ready in the meeting when they showed up," I started cutting the cheese into chunks.

"You don't like my parents," he grabbed a hunk of cheese and popped it in his mouth, "I would have left the staff meeting if you'd called,"

He reached for another, but I slapped his hand away, "If you keep eating it you won't get any in your burger. Your still a lazy teenager at heart, if you could you would just sit at home all day watching TV you would,"

"You need anything or should I just go get ready for dinner?"

"Could you go find Dean first and tell him to set the table? Dinner probably won't be done for an hour or so,"

"Sure thing honey," he left the kitchen and I started cutting the potatoes.

Mary was putting the burgers in the freezer so they wouldn't fall apart when I heard Tom call from the hall, "Sam! Why is there a giant shaving in our bathroom?"

I handed the cut potatoes to Mary and told her to put them in the pot to boil before I went to make the introductions.

When I got there Tom was gapping up and Sammy was looking down at him shaving cream on half his face, "Tom this is Sammy, my twin. Sammy, this is Tom, my husband,"

"When we were in school you always said that he was short," Tom mumbled, "You know, You could told me that they were in the house,"

"You married this guy?" Sammy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, so?" I would not be happy if my brother didn't like my husband.

"But he's so short,"

"He's the same hight as your angel," I protested.

"Dean's angel," he corrected.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Do you two think you can stand being in the same room?"

Toms jaw had dropped again, "Angel?"

"Cas is here too," I explained, "Did you find Dean?"

"He's in his room, said he'd be out once he's put his stuff up,"

Some times I wished Mary had been as tidy as Dean, it would have made collage so much easier.

**Yay! Happy family stuff! I have a feeling that something like this is going to happen to me, my brothers not even sixteen yet and he's cleared six foot! Anyway, review or Dean wont get any pie! bye; )**


	12. Chapter 12

**allietheepic7 you are awesome! I got my review so you get your action, but I want to finish this little section first so I think it'll be in two or three chapters ok? Hope you like dinner.**

"Dinner!" I called as a put the last of the food on the table. Mary and my Dean were already sitting down waiting for the men to get there. Dean slid down the hall grinning from ear to ear and sat down; It was weird how much younger actually having shaved made him look; it looked like it was taking all his will power not the grab a burger and dig in. Cas was right behind him not looking as excited but the difference of not having a five o' clock shadow made the angel look younger too; he had the ghost of a smile on his face as he took a seat next to Dean. Tom and Sammy just walked in and took their seats like normal human beings.

"Those look awesome Sam," Dean said practically drooling.

"You've got Mary to thank for those, I just made the potatoes. Your all being very patient. Dig in." Everyone but Cas grabbed something and started serving themselves, "You've got to eat something, Cas,"

"I have no need for food," the angel replied.

I stood up and grabbed the burger plate, I put one down on his plate, "Eat," I commanded, "I don't care if you don't require food; you don't require sleep that doesn't stop you from doing it,"

The angel picked the burger up like it might burn him, "Please at least try it Mr. Cas," my Dean pleaded, "Mommy is ok with us not eating something so long as we try it,"

Cas took a small bite, then he stuffed half the burger in his mouth, "This is amazing," he said through a mouth full of food.

Mary grinned, "The rest of you better eat yours quick or Cas might take um,"

Deans reaction was pretty similar to his angels, "How did you settle down?" Dean asked as I was getting out the pie.

"You mean how did I not go revenge crazy then get stuck hunting for the rest of my life?"

He rolled his eyes, "Thats one way to put it,"

"No offense but I didn't know Mom, no monster hurt someone I loved so I had no reason to obsess over killing it, I didn't stop hunting completely, I just don't go out of my way to find hunts," I put the pie in front of Tom, "Why don't you serve us up Honey,"

When I placed a generous helping of cherry pie on his plate Dean seemed to forget about everything, "Why do you like pie so much Uncle Dean?" my youngest asked as he frowned down at the foreign food on his plate.

"Dude, it's pie," I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, what's so great about pie?" He imitated.

"It's- Just try it then you'll see," he said. Dean speared a piece on his fork and stuck it in his mouth. My kids reaction was similar to my big brothers with the burgers before, "Awesome right," both Deans grinned.

"Can we have pie all the time Mommy?"

"Sorry squirt, if we always had sweet things they wouldn't be as good," he pouted a little but then he started up a conversation with Cas about Marys burgers.

Within an hour all the kids were in bed, including the grown up ones, Sammy was crashed on the couch, and Dean had gotten the guest room through a game of rock-paper-scissors. Cas insisted that he had no need for sleep and would be fine watching TV all night.

Tom and I were getting into bed, "How long do you think they'll stay?" Tom asked, "If they're going to be here for another night we should clear out the room in the attic so we don't have a giant sleeping on our couch,"

"I'll ask in the morning Tom. Don't worry honey, if they plan on staying another night I'll get another bed ready,"

About half an hour later when I was just drifting off to sleep, "Cas reminds me of one of my students. Josh,"

"The boy with aspergers?"

"Yeah, wonder if an angel could have autism," it only took five minutes for him to fall asleep after that.

I could feel myself nodding off when I got the feeling that something was wrong.

**I know it's short but I'll try to put up another chapter during the week K?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I didn't post last week, it was my birthday, then I got sick and I had a bunch of tests to study for, probably got a bad grade on French cause I can't spell. Anyway here's chapter thirteen, after this it will officially be the longest story I've ever posted! hope you like it!**

I jumped out of bed and padded down the hall holding my gun. (Call me paranoid.) I looked in my kids rooms first but nothing was wrong there, not even a nightmare or monsters in the closet. I was about to go back to bed when I passed Deans door and heard what sounded a lot like crying.

I turned the handle as quietly as I could and walked into my big brothers room. He wasn't awake but he was crying, nightmare I figured. Sitting down on the side of his bed I shook his shoulder, "Dean wake up, don't cry,"

As soon as he woke up he looked around, when he caught sight of me he tried to look brave, "Hey Sam," his voice shook.

"You want to talk about it, or just keep it all bottled up inside until you explode?"

"It was nothing," he said lying back down.

"Nothing for you guys is enough to make any sane person run screaming. So if your crying it must be pretty freaking horrible. If you don't tell me I'll get Cas to watch you,"

"I was dreaming about Hell ok?" he looked up at me almost pleading, "Do you think we could stay at your place until we find another job?"

"Sure thing. I need some sleep but I can go get your angel if you want," my Dean had a stuffed angel that he slept with when he had nightmares, I didn't even realize what I had offered to my brother until after I had finished saying it.

Dean nodded just slightly before burring his head under a pillow and pretending to be asleep.

I opened the door again to find Cas standing there looking worried, "Is he unwell?"

"Just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about. You might want to stay with him just to make sure he don't wake up in an empty room if he has another," the angle nodded solemnly and sat down next to the bed looking at my sleeping brother with undisguised love.

For almost a week we had my brothers and Cas with us. Sammy really only came home for dinner but Dean and Cas were almost always around. "Hey could you two take the kids to school?" I asked one morning as I put the pancakes on the table.

Dean was stuffing his mouth but he nodded and after swallowing said, "Sure anything else you need?"

"You should take Cas on a date," Mary put in, the whole room went silent except for the eight year old who couldn't care about anything but his food, "Mom really wants you two to get together,"

Cas turned red, something I hadn't thought the angel was capable of, Dean looked sheepish, "What do you say Cas? One date never hurt anyone,"

"I think the man whose heart leaped out of his chest in Oklahoma was hurt by going on that date,"

"Cas, the man asked you out, you can't turn that down," I said pointedly as I packed my bag, "If it leads to anything just lock the door ok?"

I got a hug from my youngest and a kiss on the cheek from Mary then I high tailed it out of there before someone could go nuclear.

It was just a meeting, so I was back by one. Luke and I only got the cases where really weird shit had happened so I got to be home more than the other agents. As I walked down the hall I heard giggling from Dean's room, I really wanted to get out of my suit so I ignored it. After half an hour and a hot shower the noises changed from the sound of two teenage girls who had just found out who there best friend liked and were plotting how to set them up to shouting. I slammed the book I had been reading closed and walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it, "I am sorry Dean," I heard Cas say.

"Don't apologize to me, just try to think of a way to explain it to Sam," Dean laughed.

I knocked on the door, there was the sound of scrambling, the muffled sound of cursing, and what sounded a flap of huge wings.

Dean opened the door, "Hey Sam," both him and Cas were shirtless and Deans face was bright red.

"What the hell were you two doing?" I asked scanning the room for anything wrong.

"I believe Dean referred to it as a tickle fight," the angel said, "Though he cheated,"

I spotted a broken vase on the floor, probably the reason for the commotion, "How do you cheat in a tickle fight? There are no rules, its basically no holds barred wrestling,"

Now Cas was red, he muttered something about wings.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you,"

"He tickled my wings, he doesn't have hypersensitive appendages on his back so it's unfair," I pushed past Dean into the room and inspect the broken piece of pottery, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to break your vase,"

I turned to him and grinned, "Are you kidding? I hate that thing, it was a wedding present from my in-laws though so I couldn't get rid of it. Thanks, now I don't have to put that hideous thing in the hall the next time they come over,"

"Your welcome?"

Dean laughed. As I left I heard Dean say, "Now where were we?" and tackle Cas onto the bed and start tickling his feet, just before I closed the door I saw Dean kiss Cas quickly before going back to making the angel laugh uncontrollably.

That night Sammy came home and announced that he had found a case and the three left the next morning for god knows where. Sammy seemed happy to go but I could see some regret in the other twos eyes.

**I've started writing another story about Sam's life after she ran away, just for reference, but I was wondering if any of you would like to hear more about that? If you would leave me a review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Next chapter, maybe two, will be actiony for you all k? bye;)**


End file.
